Snowed In In Gardenia
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: Bloom has invited everyone to her house in Gardenia for Thanksgiving dinner, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Packing For A Vacation Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, I also don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi.**

 **Packing For A Vacation Part 1**

 **On a chilly autumn morning in Tokyo just before the Thanksgiving season, Raye Hino & Mina Aino met up with their three friends who attended Crossroads Junior High School, Serena Taukino, Amy Mizuno, and Lita Kino.**

 **Raye noticed that Serena had a letter in her hand.**

 **"Oh, Serena," Raye said. "I see you got a letter from your Silver Millennium sister, Stella, I got one from Bloom, she has invited her friends, all of their boyfriends, all of us, and all of our boyfriends too to Gardenia for a holiday called Thanksgiving."**

 **"What is Thanksgiving anyway, and do you get presents?" Serena asked.**

 **"No, Serena, you don't get presents on Thanksgiving unless it happens to fall on your birthday," Amy said. "and, according to Tecna, Thanksgiving is an American & Canadian holiday to celebrate being thankful for what we have, and, there is always a variety of food at dinner from turkey to pumpkin pie for dessert."**

 **"Food? What are we waiting for," Serena exclaimed. "let's go to Gardenia!"**

 **"Serena," Lita reminded. "aren't you forgetting about something?"**

 **"I don't think so, Lita." Serena said.**

 **"We need to pick up our guys as well as Rini & Sammy from school," Lita reminded Serena. "because we are **_**all**_ **going to Gardenia."**

 **"Oh yes," Serena said. "that's right."**

 **Over at Red Fountain in the Realm of Magix, Timmy was on his side of the bedroom that he shared with Helia packing his clothing, his laser gun, and one of his favorite books into one of his suitcases while Helia was showering.**

 **Timmy could hear Prince Sky yelling furiously on his cellphone outside the bedroom door.**

 **"I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES, DIASPRO," Sky yelled furiously. "IT IS OVER BETWEEN US! I'M WITH BLOOM NOW! I'VE MOVED ON AND SO SHOULD YOU!"**

 **"But, why, Sky Darling," Princess Diaspro who was from another kingdom of Eraklyon asked. "I miss you, and I miss** _ **us**_ **!"**

 **"BECAUSE, DIASPRO, YOU ARE BEING** _ **WAY**_ **TOO CLINGY!" Sky yelled furiously over his cellphone.**

 **"Not too..." Diaspro began, beginning to sob uncontrollably.**

 **But Sky hung up on his ex fiancee, "GREAT DRAGON, THAT GIRL PUSHES MY BUTTONS!" Brandon heard his roommate yelling, comming out of the bedroom they shared.**

 **"Hey, Bro," Brandon said to Sky. "did you have a fight with Bloom?"**

 **"Not** _ **Bloom**_ **, Brandon," Sky answered. "** _ **Diaspro**_ **."**

 **Timmy & Riven came out of their bedrooms, Timmy's honey-gold suitcase in his left hand while Riven had his maroon suitcase in his right hand.**

 **"Speaking of Bloom, Sky," Timmy asked. "shouldn't you & Brandon be packing?"**

 **The brunette Eraklyon Squire held up his pine green suitcase, "I'm already ready to go to Thanksgiving dinner at Mike & Vanessa's." he answered Timmy.**

 **"How about you, Sky?" Timmy asked his blonde friend curiously.**

 **"I was in the middle of packing when Diaspro phoned me." Sky answered Timmy, he & Brandon going back into their bedroom so that Brandon could help his roommate finish his packing.**

 **"Hey, Timmy, why are you out here?" Riven asked.**

 **"I just thought I'd give Helia a little space to dress after his shower and pack his suitcase." Timmy answered Riven.**

 **Over at Alfea, Tecna was on her side of the bedroom that she shared with Musa packing her clothing and one of her favorite books into one of her suitcases while Musa was in the bathroom.**

 **Tecna could hear Bloom yelling furiously on her cellphone outside the bedroom door.**

 **"I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES, ANDY," Bloom yelled furiously. "IT IS OVER BETWEEN US! I'M WITH SKY NOW! I'VE MOVED ON AND SO SHOULD YOU!"**

 **"But, why, Bloom Dearest," Andy asked. "I miss you, and I miss** _ **us**_ **!"**

 **"BECAUSE, ANDY, YOU ARE BEING** _ **WAY**_ **TOO CLINGY!" Bloom yelled furiously over her cellphone.**

 **"Not too..." Andy began.**

 **But Bloom hung up on her ex boyfriend, "GREAT DRAGON, THAT GUY PUSHES MY BUTTONS!" Flora heard her roommate yelling, comming out of the bedroom they shared.**

 **"Hey," Flora said to Bloom. "did you have a fight with Sky?"**

 **"Not** _ **Sky**_ **, Flora," Bloom answered. "** _ **Andy**_ **."**

 **Tecna & Stella came out of their bedrooms, Tecna's soft purple suitcase in her left hand while Stella had her sunshine gold suitcase in her right hand.**

 **"Speaking of Sky, Bloom," Tecna asked. "shouldn't you & Flora be packing?"**

 **The brunette Linphean held up her oak green suitcase, "I'm already ready to go to Thanksgiving dinner at Mike & Vanessa's." she answered Tecna.**

 **"How about you, Bloom?" Tecna asked her red haired friend curiously.**

 **"I was in the middle of packing when Andy phoned me." Bloom answered Tecna, she & Flora going back into their bedroom so that Flora could help her roommate finish her packing.**

 **"Hey, Tec, why are you out here?" Stella asked.**

 **"I just thought I'd give Musa some time in the bathroom." Tecna answered Stella.**

 **"Oh no," Tecna & Stella heard Musa yelling. "bad luck!"**

 **Stella & Tecna raced over to the bathroom door.**

 **"Are you all right, Musa?" Stella asked from outside the bathroom door.**

 **"No, Stella, I am** _ **not**_ **all right," Musa yelled angrily. "I just discovered that I'm having my time of the month!"**

 **"Is that why you've been acting like such a witch this morning?" Stella asked Musa.**

 **"And, why you've been eating nothing but chocolate & potato chips last night and this morning?" Tecna asked Musa curiously.**

 **"That's right," Musa answered Tecna & Stella. "and I'm totally out of pads!"**

 **"Don't worry, Musa," Stella said. "I've got your back."**

 **Stella quickly raced into her bedroom to grab a pad for Musa from her secret stash.**


	2. Packing For A Vacation Part 2

**Packing For A Vacation Part 2**

 **"I hope Stella hurries, I need a pad** _ **right now**_ **!" Musa exclaimed in pain due to her heavy cramping.**

 **Bloom & Flora came out of their bedroom, Bloom wasn't quite finished packing her belongings into her new royal blue suitcase.**

 **"What's wrong with Musa, Tecna?" Flora asked curiously.**

 **"She is just having her period this week." Tecna answered Flora.**

 **"Aww," Flora said. "poor Musa."**

 **Stella reappeared with a bag full of pads from her personal stash.**

 **"I have something for you, Musa!" Stella called through the bathroom door.**

 **"I'm opening the door, Stella." Musa said.**

 **Musa opened the door and Stella handed her a package of super maxi pads.**

 **"Here, Musa," Stella said. "these should be enough to get you to Gardenia."**

 **Musa took the package of pads, "Thank you, Stella." she said.**

 **After changing her underpants and putting a pad in, Musa put her pants back on, then went into the bedroom she shared with Tecna to pack the rest of her belongings that she was to take with her on the trip to Gardenia.**

 **Back in Tokyo, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina went to Crossroads Elementary School to pick up Sammy & Rini.**

 **"Rini, Sammy," Serena asked. "are you two ready to go home to start packing for our trip to Gardenia for this Thanksgiving holiday?"**

 **"I'm already packed, Serena, just like you are." Sammy answered.**

 **"That just leaves me," Rini said. "and boy oh boy do I need** _ **a lot**_ **of help!"**

 **"Did you pack your suitcase to the brim with stuffed animals again, Rini?" Serena asked.**

 **"No, Serena," Rini answered. "it's nothing like that."**

 **Lita turned to Rini, "I will help you with your problem." she said.**

 **Rini turned back to Lita, "Thank you." she said.**

 **"Hey, why didn't you come to me for help?" Serena asked Rini.**

 **"Because," Rini shot back at Serena. "I didn't ask you!"**

 **"Oh, that's right." Serena sighed.**

 **When they went inside the Tsukino residence, Ikuko saw Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina entering with Sammy & Rini by their side.**

 **"Hi, girls," Ikuko said. "where are you going?"**

 **"Lita's going to help me pack my suitcase," Rini answered Ikuko. "because we have been invited to Gardenia for Thanksgiving."**

 **"I see," Ikuko said. "is this girl an American friend of yours, Serena?"**

 **"She is more like my pen pal, Mrs. Tsukino, we all have one." Raye said just before Serena could even speak, not telling the** _ **entire**_ **truth to Serena's mother.**

 **Serena, Sammy, Lita, and Rini all raced upstairs, Serena & Sammy going into their bedrooms to grab their suitcases while Lita followed Rini into her bedroom so that she could help the young girl pack.**

 **When Lita saw that Rini's suitcase was empty, she turned to the young sailor scout in training.**

 **"What is it that you need my help with here, Rini?" Lita asked.**

 **"I can't decide what to pack in my suitcase when it comes to day clothes, socks, underwear, shoes, and sleepwear! Help me, Lita, please!" Rini exclaimed, she was now panicking.**

 **"Don't worry, Kiddo," Lita told Rini. "I'll help you decide."**

 **"Thank you, Lita." Rini said.**

 **After Rini was packed, she & Lita met the others downstairs.**

 **"So," Sammy asked. "we are going to the dock, right?"**

 **"Not exactly, Sammy," Serena said. "now, we are leaving to pick up our guys!"**

 **"That means I will get to see Darien!" Rini exclaimed.**

 **"Oh, as long as I get to stay close to Amy, everything should be worthwhile." Sammy said beginning to wrap his left arm around Amy's right shoulder.**

 **The blue haired blue eyed 14-year-old girl quickly pulled away from Sammy.**

 **"Keiichi!" Amy called out, she was frightened.**

 **"Keiichi? Hmph!" Sammy scoffed, grasping Amy firmly by her right hand.**

 **"Ouch! Sammy, that hurts! Stop it!" Amy called out, again, she was frightened.**

 **Luna & Artemis came downstairs from Serena's bedroom.**

 **Amy was crying, her terrified tears came rushing down like rain water.**

 **"What is going on here?" Luna asked Serena.**

 **"I said the wrong thing, Luna," Amy sobbed bitterly. "and now, Serena's brother won't let go of my wrist!"**

 **"Oh," Artemis said to Amy. "we will just see about that!"**


	3. Packing For A Vacation Part 3

**Packing For A Vacation Part 3**

 **The white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead scratched Sammy's arm.**

 **"Yow!" Sammy screamed, thus releasing Amy from his strong yet tight grasp.**

 **Once she was freed, Amy turned to Artemis, "Thank you." she said.**

 **"You are most welcome, Amy." Artemis said.**

 **On arrival at the apartment of Darien Shields, the six girls & Sammy entered.**

 **"Darien, hey, Darien," Serena called out. "where are you?"**

 **Everyone searched the apartment calling out Darien's name, until that is, Rini found a note on the living room floor.**

 **"Hey, everyone," Rini called out. "look what I found!"**

 **The rest of the group ran over to Rini's location to see what she had found.**

 **"It is only a note, Rini." Sammy said.**

 **"Ah," Serena said to Sammy. "then, it could be from Darien!"**

 **Amy held out her hand, "May I please see that note, Rini?" she asked.**

 **"But of course, Amy." Rini said.**

 **Rini handed Amy the letter as everyone else crowded around Amy to hear it.**

 **"What does the letter say, Amy?" Serena & Sammy asked in unison.**

 **Amy cleared her throat.**

 **Amy:** _ **Dear girls**_ **,**

 _ **If you are just now receiving this letter**_ **,** _ **it means that I am at the Stanton brothers' stately mansion**_ **.**

 _ **I am helping the youngest member of the family with packing his belongings**_ **.**

 _ **You are all welcome to come here and hang out while I help Keiichi**_ **.**

 _ **Sincerely**_ **,**

 _ **Darien**_ **.**

 **"Well, everyone," Lita said. "it looks to me like we are headed to the stately Stanton mansion."**

 **Over at the stately Stanton mansion, Darien was busy in Keiichi's bedroom, Darien was helping the 16-year-old pack for their vacation to Gardenia with their girlfriends.**

 **"Thanks for helping me pack, Darien." Keiichi said.**

 **"Anytime, Keiichi." Darien said, putting the last of Keiichi's argyle sweater vests into his navy blue suitcase as 19-year-old Katsuji entered his youngest brother's doorway.**

 **"The girls are here, you guys." Katsuji said.**

 **Keiichi packed his favorite audiobooks which were on his kindle into his computer bag carry on.**

 **"All right, Katsuji," Keiichi sighed. "we will be downstairs in a microsecond."**

 **"You had better be, Keiichi, our ship leave the harbor in half an hour." Katsuji said sternly.**

 **Back at Alfea, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, and Timmy met Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa outside at the school's front gate.**

 **The girls had their suitcases in their hands as the sun began to set.**

 **"Are we all here?" the Prince of Eraklyon asked.**

 **"Almost," Flora answered Sky. "we still have to wait for Layla."**

 **"Layla," Helia asked Flora, feeling uncertain. "who's Layla?"**

 **Suddenly, a breathless Hispanic looking girl from the planet of Andros came racing up with her lavender duffel bag in hand.**

 **"So sorry I'm late!" the girl called out.**

 **"Layla, this is Helia, and, Helia, this is Layla." Flora introduced.**

 **"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Layla." Helia said.**

 **"There really is no need to be so formal with me," Layla told Helia. "just call me Layla."**

 **"Excuse me," Tecna said. "but I think it is about time that we go to Magix so that we can go through the gateway to Gardenia in time for Thanksgiving?"**

 **"And," Timmy added in agreement. "we also need to pick up the sailor scouts and their boyfriends from the dock in Gardenia."**

 **"Let's go then!" Stella exclaimed.**

 **The six fairies of the Winx Club and the five boys of the specialists flew off to Magix in a Red Fountain aircraft.**

 **Once in Magix, Helia parked the aircraft outside a quaint little cafe, then the eleven friends got out of the aircraft and walked through an alley that turned out to be the secret gateway to Gardenia.**

 **Once in Gardenia, Bloom's adoptive father, Mike Peters went out to greet them.**

 **"Welcome, everyone," Mike said. "come on inside!"**

 **Bloom & Sky, Stella & Brandon, Musa & Riven, Flora & Helia, and Layla all went into the house, however, Tecna & Timmy declined the offer.**

 **"We can't come in, sir," Tecna explained to Mike. "not right now at the very least."**

 **"That's right," Timmy agreed. "Tec & I have to go to the harbor to meet some old friends, their ship is going to be docking shortly."**

 **"I see, well, be careful out there, we're expecting a snowstorm." Mike warned Tecna & Timmy.**

 **"We will, Mr. Peters!" Tecna & Timmy called back in unison, both racing off.**


	4. The Thanksgiving Plans Change

**The Thanksgiving Plans Change**

 **Six minutes later, Tecna & Timmy beat the snowstorm back to Bloom's house, they had Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Darien, the four Stanton brothers, Rini, and Sammy with them.**

 **Mina also had Luna & Artemis at her side, the two cats were making poor Mike sneeze like crazy.**

 **"Sorry about that, Mr. Bloom's dad, come here, Luna, you too, Artemis." Mina said, grabbing the cats.**

 **"Thank you, Miss Aino." Mike said, wiping his sniffly nose on his left shirt sleeve.**

 **"Uh-oh," Vanessa called out from the kitchen. "Mike! Come quick!"**

 **Mike ran into the kitchen from the living room, "What's the matter, Vanessa?" he asked.**

 **"We are out of apples," Vanessa answered her loving husband. "and that means, no homemade apple cider!"**

 **"Don't worry, Mr. & Mrs. Peters," Sky offered. "Bloom & I will make a mad dash to the grocery store for you!"**

 **But when Sky opened the front door, he could not believe what he was seeing.**


	5. A Snowbound Thanksgiving

**A Snowbound Thanksgiving**

 **"Uh-oh, everyone," Sky said. "it looks like Bloom & I won't be going to the grocery store for apples."**

 **Mike looked out the window, "Sorry, Vanessa, it looks to me like Bloom's friends and their pen pals can't return home until the storm passes." he said.**

 **"But, Mr. Peters, what about the homemade apple cider?" Serena protested.**

 **"I'm afraid that with the snow falling down the way it is right now, Miss Tsukino, there will be no homemade apple cider this year." Vanessa answered Serena.**

 **"No homemade apple cider," Rini & Serena groaned in unison. "oh no!"**

 **"Don't worry, girls," Vanessa said to Serena & Rini. "we'll still have a wonderful Thanksgiving here even without my famous homemade apple cider."**

 **"Do you really think so, Mrs. Peters?" Rini asked.**

 **"I know so," Vanessa said to Rini. "now, who would like to help me set the table for supper?"**

 **Lita & Layla raised their hands.**

 **"I volunteer to help you set the table for supper, Mrs. Peters." Lita said.**

 **"Me too." Layla agreed.**

 **After the table was set with Vanessa's finest china, it was time to begin the Thanksgiving feast.**


	6. The Thanksgiving Feast

**The Thanksgiving Feast**

 **"Let's dig in!" Serena exclaimed.**

 **Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Darien, Kazuyuki, Katsuji, Masaya, Keiichi, Rini, Sammy, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Layla, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, and Helia all stuck a fork into their plates, however, they were stopped by Vanessa.**

 **"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Vanessa shouted. "in this household, especially on Thanksgiving, we don't just start eating like common animals!"**

 **Everyone set their forks down immediately.**

 **"Sorry, Mrs. Peters," Keiichi apologized. "did we do something wrong?"**

 **"I'll say we all did," Bloom said. "we forgot to thank the lord."**

 **"Mike?" Vanessa said.**

 **Everying put their hands together to say grace.**

 **"For what we are about to receive," Mike said. "may the lord make us truly thankful."**

 **"Amen." everyone at the dinner table finished in unison.**

 **"Now, can we eat?" Sammy asked impatiently.**

 **"Yes, Sammy," Vanessa said. "now, we can eat."**

 **Bloom, Vanessa, Mike, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Darien, Kazuyuki, Katsuji, Masaya, Keiichi, Rini, Sammy, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Layla, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, and Helia all stuck a fork into their plates and began to eat the delicious Thanksgiving feast that was in front of them.**

 **"Now, don't eat too much everyone," Vanessa reminded. "after all, you wouldn't want to miss out on Mike's famous homemade pumpkin pie and Bloom's famous homemade whipped cream now would you?"**

 **"There's going to be pie after this?" Masaya asked, he was rubbing his stomach hopefully.**

 **"Yes there is," Vanessa said to Masaya. "so, I hope you will be looking forward to it."**

 **"I'd rather have a piece right now!" Raye said.**

 **"Me too." Masaya agreed.**

 **"Hold it, you two!" Kazuyuki scolded Raye & Masaya.**

 **"That's right," Katsuji scolded Raye & Masaya in agreement with Kazuyuki. "you will wait for pie along with the rest of us!"**

 **"Okay." Raye & Masaya sighed in unison.**

 **After about an hour or so, it was time for dessert as everyone enjoyed a slice of pumpkin pie.**

 **A few weeks later it was time for the sailor scouts, their boyfriends, Sammy, and Rini to take their ship back to Tokyo while at that same moment, it was also time for the Winx Club and the specialists to return to Alfea and Red Fountain in the Realm of Magix.**


End file.
